


Not In Front Of My Blanket

by Kyirah



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dismemberment, Gen, KakaObi Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: There's an honest-to-god leg in the middle of his dimension, oozing blood everywhere, and Obito wasn't the one to bring it here.Which just meant that Kakashi was in enough trouble to use Kamui to suck off some poor Kiri-nin leg, for fuck's sake, and dump it within the middle of Obito's favorite blanket.KakaObi Week Day 5 - Kamui Shenanigans





	Not In Front Of My Blanket

Some days Obito truly,  _ truly _ hates Kakashi.

Sure, he saved the idiot. Yes, is basing his whole plan, his  _ dream _ , on the actions this  _ horrible _ world made one of the best shinobi Obito's ever seen take. 

(Maybe Obito's even still a little bit in love with him, even.)

But, for the  _ fuck's sake _ , the man pisses him off.

Obito had just arrived at his Kamui dimension, wanting nothing more than to doze off and shake Tobi's personality away. Rest a little in the only place that was truly  _ his _ , where absolutely no-one knew how to enter, maybe curl up on the mount of blankets he has scurried away.

Obito need's this, for his sanity, for not murdering every last one of Akatsuki's members and coming back to his village. He needs the peace to lay down and think about Rin, about his past, about  _ why _ he's doing it.

But, apparently, he  _ can't. _ Because there's an honest-to-god  _ leg _ in the middle of his dimension, oozing blood everywhere, and  _ Obito _ wasn't the one to bring it here.

Which just meant that  _ Kakashi _ was in enough trouble to use Kamui to suck off some poor Kiri-nin  _ leg _ , for fuck's sake, and dump it within the middle of Obito's favorite blanket.

He takes two deep breaths to contain himself, remembers he is alone here, and  _ screams bloody murder. _


End file.
